Le voleur n'a rien pris, sauf mon cœur pour l'aimer!
by Mathyll
Summary: Drago n'en revenait pas, il était amoureux! C'était la première fois et évidemment il fallait que ce soit lui! Jamais personne ne devait l'apprendre et il comptait bien mettre à profit ses charmes pour séduire son homme, jamais un Malfoy ne s'était avoué vaincu avant l'heure ( quoique dans son cas, n'importe qui aurai crié défaite)...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Je me hais !

Les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues ne sont qu'une preuve supplémentaire de ma faiblesse.

Ce soir, ce sera la fin de tout…

...

Hermione hurla en voyant une masse informe tomber du haut du pont en ruine sur lequel elle, Ron et Harry s'étaient retrouvés à la fin du combat. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le corps qui tombait en chute libre, prêt à s'écraser sur la pierre. Elle cru reconnaître une chevelure d'un blond éblouissant. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, « Luna ! » cria-t-elle à s'en arracher la gorge.

Immédiatement elle avait pensé à son amie, elle se jeta à sa suite dans le néant.

...

Un picotement me parcouru le bout des doigts, puis petit à petit j'entendis une respiration profonde et paisible - que je présumais être la mienne- ainsi que la fraîcheur de l'oreiller placé sous ma nuque. Mes lèvres étaient sèches et mes paupières lourdes comme deux rochers. Après quelques minutes à divaguer, je me souvins enfin de la raison qui m'avait amenée jusqu'ici. J'avais sauté.

Un bruit de pas s'éloigna de ce qui paraissait être mon lit et j'eu envie d'appeler l'individu auquel il appartenait. La curiosité me tiraillait, qui était –il ? Était-ce un ange venu décider de mon sort ? Ou bien étais-je déjà mort en rejoignant ma mère dans son sommeil éternel ?

Tandis que les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, je sentais mon cœur battre à vive allure sans doute à cause de l'émotion, l'évidence m'apparue alors avec force et horreur : je n'étais pas mort !


	2. Chapitre 2

2 /

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je m'étais réveillé. En dehors des visites fréquentes de Blaise et Pansy, mon quotidien était d'une lassitude terrifiante. Aucun souvenir de ce qui m'était arrivé après que j'eu sauté du pont ne me revenait. J'avais beau me torturer l'esprit, je ne me rappelait pas de mon sauveur et Blaise et Pansy faisaient mine de ne rien savoir. Je sentais qu'ils me dissimulaient quelque chose et cela m'agaçait au plus haut point !

Ce jour là, je me décidais à m'extirper pour la première fois de mon lit d'hôpital sans tenir comte des recommandations des infirmières, après tout, un Malefoy n'est pas destiné à rester cloîtré dans une chambre sans rien faire. Je posais mes pieds en frissonnant sur le carrelage froid et cherchais autour de moi une porte de sortie. J'en trouvais une à ma gauche et je m'avançais vers elle comme me le permettais mon état ( c'est-à-dire plutôt laborieusement…). Mes gestes étaient lents et lourds, mes muscles semblaient s'être rigidifiés, sans doute dû au manque d'exercice de ces derniers temps. Je me retrouvais à longer un couloir étroit et oppressant recouvert d'une tapisserie surchargée de détails, de nombreux tableaux de famille ainsi que d'une moquette emplie de poussière. Étonnamment cet endroit me semblait familier. Tandis que je réfléchissais à la raison de ce sentiment, un personnage d'un des portraits de famille s'écria : « Tient tiieeeent mais que nous vaut l'honneur de la visite d'un Malefoy au 12 Square Grimmaud ? ».

Ce fut comme un déclic dans mon esprit, je connaissais donc bien cet endroit. Mon père m'avait mis en garde contre la maison de mon oncle éloigné qui selon lui était devenue le repère de l'ordre du Phénix. Mais que faisais-je ici dans ce cas ? Mon père, ni aucun mangemort ou partisan de Voldemort ne se seraient aventuré dans de tels lieux surtout après sa chute. Qui donc avait bien pu me sauver ?! Et pourquoi Blaise et Pansy me semblaient à présent appartenir au camp ennemi ?

Inquiet, je cherchais un moyen de sortir d'ici, si Potty arrivait à mettre la main sur moi, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Celui-ci avait du devenir auror pour poursuivre sa pitoyable vengeance de justicier.

Tandis que je lançais un revelo pour détecter d'éventuel sorts camouflés, un bruit de casserole retenti à l'étage inférieur. Je me figeais, le cœur battant à toute allure. Je ne me sentais pas assez en forme pour affronter qui que ce soit. Je montais à l'étage supérieur en quête d'un potentielle voie de sortie. Des pas commencèrent à gravir les escaliers et l'angoisse emplie mon ventre, il fallait que je me sauve. J'ouvris une porte à la volée et me retrouvais devant une masse de plumes. Je me figeais en reconnaissant Buck, l'espèce de pigeon prétentieux qui m'avait attaqué en troisième année. Celui-ci commença à beugler furieusement me reconnaissant sans doute. Je me précipitais vers la fenêtre incantant toutes les formules qui me passait par la tête avant de trouver la bonne : « Alohomora ! »

…..rien…

«Alohomora! »

...

« Sésame ouvre toi ?... »

Non toujours pas…

Tout à coup un grand éclat de rire vînt troubler le silence derrière mon dos.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

« Quoaaaaaaaa?! » pensais-je intérieurement, me faisant l'étrange réflexion que ma réaction ressemblait au croassement du crapaud visqueux que trimballait ce demeuré de Neville pendant ces années à Poudlard puis je m'inquiétais pour ma santé mentale d'avoir fait un tel rapprochement entre moi et cette chose…Heureusement, personne ne pouvait lire dans mes pensées comme je l'avais vu dans ce foutu film moldu avec des vampires , un piètre passe temps pendant mes heures perdues de grandes vacances ( non je n'avouerai pas avoir aimé voir cet abruti de vampire sauter de branche en branche comme un écureuil hyperactif et d'avoir tenté de faire la même chose dans les jardins du manoir Malefoy …).Mais mes pensées se retournèrent vite vers la majestueuse femme qui se tordait de rire face à moi et semblait trouver mon air ahuri tout à fait à son goût. Après avoir enfin recouvert l'usage de la parole, je m'exclamais :

« Professeur McGonagald ?! » Son rire reparti de plus belle, à croire que j'étais une bête de foire dont le moindre geste dégageait un comique détonant… L'agacement commença à poindre au fond de moi mais je restais calme ( eh je ne suis pas fou, je ne tiens pas à me faire transformer en fouine une seconde fois !). Elle me tendit enfin une assiette de porridge semblable à celle que les infirmières m'apportaient les jours précédents…

-Je constate que Blaise et Pansy ne t'ont rien dit ! Dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

-… De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Tu es notre otage de guerre, répondit-elle.

-Quoaaaaaaa?! (argh ! De nouveau ce son stupide qui sort de ma gorge à croire que dans une vie antérieure, j'étais crapaud…). Ce n'est pas possible, la guerre est finie !

-En effet, mais certains mangemorts résistent encore et font beaucoup de dégâts… tel que ton père… nous pensons qu'il pourrait capituler grâce à toi.

\- Ne perdez pas votre temps avec moi, je n'ai aucune utilité pour vous, mon père n'a pas la moindre petite parcelle d'estime pour moi, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de préserver l'honneur de sa famille, la pureté de son sang. Jamais il ne voudra cesser son combat contre les impurs, il me l'a suffisamment prouvé jusqu'ici…

\- Vous me semblez bien hâtif dans votre jugement et puis quelque chose a changé en vous… Que s'est-il passé durant le combat ? Pourquoi Hermione semble persuadée que vous avez sauté volontairement du pont ce jour là ?... Je suis navrée de vous posez ces questions, mais je ne comprends pas votre changement de posture et vous savez un jour il faudra bien révéler la vérité…

-C'est une longue et douloureuse histoire, soufflais-je… J-Je ne veux pas en parler tout de suite, je veux bien vous aider pour mon père car je n'approuve plus sa manière d'être, mais dans ce cas, laissez moi tranquille et ne tentez pas de savoir ce qui doit rester secret.

-Très bien, je comprends que je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour vous confier mais un jour, la vérité se dévoilera et ce jour là, il faudra que vous soyez près à l'affronter… En attendant regagnez votre chambre, il ne faudrait pas que notre seul moyen de pression se fasse broyer par Buck ! Dit-elle pour dissiper l'atmosphère pesante qui avait pris place.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers le gros rapace qui s'agitait et me glissais devant lui rapidement pour rejoindre le couloir.

* * *

Ils allaient m'entendre ! Faux frère ! Pensais-je énervé. Comment Blaise et Pansy avaient-ils pu me cacher la vérité, à savoir que mon ennemi de toujours, Potty, m'avait généreusement accueilli en otage chez lui. Rien que d'y penser la magie crépitait autour de moi. Au fond cela ne m'étonnais pas tant que cela qu'ils ne m'aient rien dit, ce n'était pas des Serpentards pour rien, ils savaient se méfier de mes accès de colère et je savais que je les aurai injustement tenu pour responsable de ma situation. Tandis que je ruminais dans ma chambre, une petite boule de plume vint s'écraser violemment contre mon crâne. Assommé et étalé sur mon lit, je lâchais un juron très peu gracieux et regardais férocement l'élément perturbateur qui hululait joyeusement en sautillant sur mon ventre. Une lettre dix fois trop grande pour lui était attaché à l'une de ses pattes. Un espoir fou me traversa, quelqu'un était venu me sauver de ce cauchemar ! Malheureusement je fus vite détrompé par l'écriture très peu soignée de Weasmoche…Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait celui là ?!

 ** _"Dîner à 19h30, terrier, ordre du phénix. Fumsek t'emmènera. Vêtements propres armoire chambre."_**

Le mot était court, apparemment Weasmoche n'avait pas pris la peine d'écrire des phrases complètes ou bien était-ce qu'il ne s'avait pas ? Je me tournais vers l'armoire avec un peu d'appréhension (lui trouvant une drôle de ressemblance avec celle que j'avais vu dans un film moldu où une petite fille se cachait dedans et atterrissait dans un autre monde...encore un film vu pour passer le temps, rien de plus hein, je n'étais pas le moindre du monde excité de découvrir ce que cette armoire renfermait!). En songeant aux goûts vestimentaires tout à fait répréhensibles du trio ma bouche se tordit… La seule personne de Griffondor qui avait un minimum de style à mes yeux était la petite rouquine, Ginny et peut être aussi Sirius…Mais ce n'était pas étonnant il avait tout de même une famille de Serpentard…

Quand j'ouvris la porte de l'armoire, un grincement sinistre vint précéder l'expression d'horreur qui naquit sur mon visage…


End file.
